The Last Gang War
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: Complete Based in the time when wars between gangs were fought in the streets. But that times is soon to end and begin again in the shadows. With one last battle to be fought, who will win? Yaoi, Rated for many reasons. R
1. The Day It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not owen any of the Beyblade characters and I only own1/2 of the story plot...the rest belongs to S.E.Hinton! I got the idea for this story while reading The OutSiders!

Chapter One: The Day It All Began

It was a calm winter night; the streets of a small city were empty and quite, too quite. This city was a place of gang wars and rumbles of many sorts. It was a very rear thing to see the city as still and as quite as it was now. Something was wrong or something was going to happen…

Towards the Far East side of the city there was a small apartment building full of lights. There was ranting and raving coming from it. Making it sound as if hundreds of people were in side when it was only five boys: Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Tyson Granger, Daichi Sumeragi, and Max Tate.

The youngest of the group was Daichi, he was only 9. Diachi's family was killed when he was seven and since then he had been hanging out with the others. He had bright orange/red hair and dark green eyes. His skin was tan and he had a small scare on his forehead. He was a small boy. He wore a jet black shirt sweat shirt with the arms ripped off and a pair of slightly ripped navy blue jeans. He had a pair of gray shoes and he also wore a red sweat band on each rest.

The second from youngest was Max, he was 15. Max ran away from home when he was ten because of his parents constant fighting. After running away is when he met Tyson and hung around with him. Max had bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His skin had a light tan and he had a few freckles on each cheek and across his nose. Max was 5 feet tall. He wore a black sleeveless dress shirt and light gray pants. He also wore a black rest band, dark sun glasses and a pair of black shoes.

The second oldest was Tyson, he was 16. He had gotten tired of his grandfather yelling at him all the time so he just walked out at the age of seven and never went back. Tyson had navy blue hair and sky blue eyes. He had a slight tan, but it was barley noticeable. He was 5"5 and still getting taller. Tyson wore a dark gray sleeveless shirt, but he always wore a dark teal button up dress shirt (not buttoned of cores) over it and a pair of black pants. He also had pair of dark sun glasses, a thick golden chain and black shoes.

One of the two oldest was Rei, he was 16 **½. **He ran away one night after his father and mother both beat him, he almost died; now he is known as the "pet" of the gang because he is so scared of everything around him. Rei had really long black/purple hair and golden cat like eyes. Rei had pail white skin and a small scare on his jaw from his mother. He was also only 4"9 and (hopefully) still growing. Rei wore an extremely dark gray shirt with a dark brown unbuttoned dress shirt over it and a pair of white pants. He also had a pair black sun glasses that he always wore on top of his head.

The second of the two oldest was Kai, he was also 16 **½**. Kai was abandon as a young boy and had grown up in the streets. He had two toned blue hair and dark crimson eyes. Kai had very pail skin and a "few" times he would have two black shark fins on each cheek. He wore a extremely dark navy blue shirt and black pants. Kai also wore a black chocker, black sun glasses and black ankle boots.

Inside the building Tyson and Max were running around laughing and playing. "Come on Tyson! I know you can run faster than that!" the high pitched voice of Max yelled. "Oh Shut Up!" the equally high pitched voice of Tyson yell back in return as he began to catch up to Max.

Across the room Daichi was on an old crate laughing his head off as he watched Tyson chess after Max for calling him slow. A little ways away from the others stood Kai, he was staring out the window intensely. He seemed nerves about something or someone.

Tyson finally stopped running around when he noticed Kai staring out the window. "Hey Kai, I'm sure Rei will show up soon" he said in a calm voice, making Kai look up at him. "Yeah," is all Kai said and looked back out the window.

There were a few moments of silents until Kai saw a small limping figure walking up to the apartments. This made Kai's eyes widen, because the only people who ever came near the building were Tyson, Daichi, Max, Rei and him self. "Rei…" He said as he ran out the door down the hall and to the door just in time to catch Rei as he fell to his knees.

"Rei!" the others yelled as they ran up to him and Kai. "Rei….Rei what happened…" Kai said in a soft voice. Rei slowly opened his eyes and looked up at into Kai's crimson eyes. "I…I was jumped…by Tala's Gang" Tala's Gang was a ruthless, blood loving bunch of sick-ohs. They would attack a woman and her baby, killing them both just for the heck of it.

"What! Those Damned Bustards!" Kai said in a harsh, hate filled voice that made Rei flinch in his hold. Kai then softened his gaze and looked back down at Rei. Rei was covered in his own blood; he had a huge gash on his back and a few scratches on his arms, but the worst was his back.

As Kai was holding Rei, he began to slightly cry in pain and fear, Kai just held him closer and let him sob onto his chest. He gently stocked the back of Rei's head trying to calm him. "Shhh…Rei…shhh…your safe now, your with your friends…everything's going to be ok now" Kai said in a soft soothing voice.

After Rei calmed down a little bit Kai picked him up bridle style and walk to the room they were in before. Kai walked in the room and lied Rei down on the couch on his stomach. He then went and got a roll of bandages from a small box on a table in another room.

Kai returned a few minutes later and walked back over to Rei. He carefully took off Rei's shirts and helped him sit up. He then bandaged up Rei's back and picked him up once more. He then walked to his room in the building and lied Rei down on his bed.

Kai's room was the nicest (but still a shit hole) room out of all the apartments.

After covering Rei up with the blanket he turned to face the others standing in "his" room. "Rei will be fine…now out of my room all of you".

After everyone left Kai took a chair from the corner of the room and set it next to the bed. He sat down, picked up a book and began to read. But every few pages he would look up to check on Rei.

TBC…


	2. God Has Called and One Has Gone Home

Chapter 2: God Has Called and One Has Gone Home

Rei's Point of View:

It's been at least three months sense I was jumped and ever sense I have not been allowed out of the building alone. Most of the time Kai is the one who goes with me if I have to go somewhere, its not really that bad spending time with Kai.

Kai and I have become really close over these last few months.

Memory

(Two days after Rei was jumped)

"Kai?" I asked as he put his hand to my forehead.

"Hmm" is all I got out of him.

I looked up cross eyed at his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not sick" He said "you're looking paler than usual"

"Oh" I answered quietly.

The room was quite for a few minutes until he broke the silents.

"How are you feeling Rei?" he said in a husky voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"F-fine…I'm ok Kai" I answered and gave him a big smiles.

"You know…I was really scared I was going to lose you" He said quietly as he sat down in the chair beside the bed; his was head down all the time he spoke.

"I…I did?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

He then looked up and I saw something I thought I would never see in my whole entire life. For when he looked up his eyes were shining with…with "tears".

Why was he crying for me? He didn't even cry when Kenny was killed by a fuzz with a heater a few years ago.

"Kai…" is all I could say.

He then did something I never thought he would do. He reached out and hugged me and began to cry softly. I just laid my head on his shoulder and cried also.

End Memory

Off Rei's Point Of View:

-A Week Later-

"Die Scum Bag!" Kai shouted as he pounced another gangster in the face.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Daichi yelled pounding on a different hood.

"HAI YA!" Rei shouted as he kicked a dude in the face.

"Take That" Tyson and Max yelled as they kneed a guy in the head.

"LETS BEAT IT!" the leader of the other gang yelled and they all ran off.

"YES WE WON!" Tyson and Daichi yell in unison.

"Yes we did" Rei laughed as he rubbed his shin from where he kicked that guy. 'wow that's going to leave one HELL of a bourse!' he thought to him self.

"So we can fight…good" Kai said as he walked over cracking his knuckles.

"Yes we can" Max said as he rubbed his head in a slight pain.

Tyson walked over to Max and looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok Max?"

Max nodded and smiled. "Yeah, one of them just kicked me in the head…really hard!"

They all laughed happily even Kai. But their happy moment didn't last long…

"Hey look, a laughing bunch of morons" a deep familer voice from behind them said.

Rei's eyes widened as did the rest of the gang's. They all tuned around slowly to face the owner of the voice.

"What do you want Tala" Kai said in a dark voice, looking at the red head.

Tala was 17, and 6 feet tall. He had bright red spiked hair, and dull blue eyes. He wore a blue with orange out line sleeveless shirt, and blue pants. He had large white and orange boots.

"Oh…just a little fun…right guys?" he asked the rest of his gang.

"Pfft" Tyson said "you just want blood and usual!"

"Oh…so you can read me like a book!" Tala said sarcastically.

"Well duh! Every-one can!" Max spat in.

Tall snickered at all their ranting. "Why not we just get down to the blood and fight. Huh?"

"Fine!" Max yelled!

"Yeah!" Tyson yelled as well.

"Fine" Tala said charging forwarded at a speed you would think only the gods would have.

"Die!" Kai said charging at the same incredible speed at Tala.

Tyson and max both ran in and started fighting as well.

Rei just stood off to the side sharking and scared to death.

"Hey little boy….why aren't you fighting" a man said coming up from behind Rei, putting a switch blade to his throat.

Rei made a high pitched squeaking sound when he felt the cold meddle of the blade against his neck.

"Aw, are you scared?" the man said, pushing the knife harder on his neck. Cutting it little bit.

Rei said nothing, but his eyes were filling with tears fast. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Get Off Of Him" a voice yell and the knife disappeared.

"Daichi?" Rei yell, opening his eyes and turning around. After Rei turned around he wished he hadn't. What he saw made his stomach turn.

Daichi was on top of the man who was going to kill Rei, he had a knife through the guys neck. But what made Rei sick was that Daichi had the switch blade jammed in his gut and was loosing blood fast.

"Daichi!" Rei screamed and ran over to him, carefully picking him up. He held Daichi to himself and silent tears started to run down his face. "Daichi" he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Rei...are you ok?" Daichi asked in a weak, fading voice.

"Yeah…I'm ok D." Rei answered back.

"Cool…glade I was able to h-help you out" Daichi said "hey Rei…tell the others I'll miss them" with those last words, Daichi's eyes went dull and they slowly closed and his body went limp in Rei's arms.

"No…no…you can't leave…no" Rei stated to sob.

The fight ended and Tala's gang ran off.

Slowly Rei stood up with Daichi's Body in his arms and walked over to Kai. "He's gone" he whispered when Kai looked at him. "he saved me…and died"

Kai put a hand on Rei's shaking shoulder, watching him cry. "It's ok Rei, you know what they say 'When God calls you gotta go home'"

Rei nodded and put his head down, still sobbing.

Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's sobbing form and tried to comfort him.

The other two just stood there with sad looks on their faces.

TBC…


	3. A Painful Past

Chapter 3: A Painful Past

"This is sickening!" Tyson yelled as he stomped around the room.

"We know Tyson!" Max yelled back, getting a little tired of his friends antics.

'Please make the yelling stop' Rei pleaded to him self as he curled up into a little ball on the couch.

"Shut Up Max!" Tyson yelled.

"No You Shut Up!" Max screamed in return.

Rei just covered his ears trying to drown out the yells.

Tyson growled at his friend and walked over to him, "don't argue with me Max!" he said angrily.

Max just smacked Tyson across the face. "You don't fight with me!"

"That's It!" Tyson yelled and threw a punch at Max, hitting him in the face.

"Fucking Bastured!" Max yelled and hit Tyson in the gut.

Rei could here the yell and hitting which made him whimper and curl up more.

Kai walked in the room and saw Tyson fight with Max so he walked over to the both of them and slammed their heads together. "Stop It Both Of You!"

The two sank to the ground dizzily. "Yes sir" the two said.

"Couldn't you see you were scaring Rei!" Kai said in a very pissed off voice.

The bilked and looked over at Rei's curled up and shaking form. "Gee we're sorry Rei" they said.

Kai sighed and walked over to Rei and sat next to him. "Rei…Hey Rei its ok they stopped fighting" he said in a soft voice.

Rei looked up at Kai with teary eyes and blinked. He then clung to Kai desperately.

Kai closed his eye and wrapped his arms around Rei. He then looked you at the others and glared. He lipped out a few words 'see what you morons did to poor Rei!'\

After Kai turned his attention back to Rei Tyson and Max put their heads down in shame. They both turned and walked out the door.

Kai and Rei stayed in that position for only God knows how long. But after a while Rei finally cried himself to sleep in Kai gentle hold. While Rei was asleep he tossed and turned a few times.

Rei's Dream

"You Lazy Bitch!" a tall woman with black hair and gold eyes, yelled as she kicked her son in the stomach.

"AHHH!" her son cried as he curled into a small ball of pure pain.

"Aw, is poor little Rei in pain" a tall man with black hair and gold eyes asked in a sarcastic voice.

Rei mother and father both kicked him in the sides one last time before leaving the room.

After about ten minutes Rei painfully sat up and looked around. With no sight of his mother or father he slowly got up and limped to the door.

Rei stumbled through the streets of the small city he lived in until he came across a some what dry ally and sat down. Leaning his back up against the wall.

After a few minutes he stood up again and started to was down the alleyway, as he got further he started to fell as if he wee being fallowed. So he turned around and he came face to face with a boy who looked about his age.

The boy gave him an anger look and spoke with such venom it made you shutter. "What are you doing here! This is my turf!"

Rei stepped back a few steps and looked at the boy in fear. "I…I'm kind of…well…lost"

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Where are you from?"

Rei was a little bit surprised the boy had not beaten the snot out of him yet. "Uh…Um…Th-"

"Come On Spit It Out!" he yelled.

"The little neighborhood to the west!" Rei said quickly, fear twined in his voice.

"Oh, that shit hole?" the boy circled Rei, "you look to…to innocent to be from there, are you sure you're not lying to me?"

"I'm positive!" Rei squeaked.

"then how san you look so innocent, I hear kids are beaten and raped there every night" the boy said, as he stood in front of Rei "so which are you…hum?...beaten or raped?"

Rei swallowed hard, "b-beaten" he said and lifted up his shirt for the boy to see the large burse that was forming from where his mother had kicked him only an hour ago.

"Wow," the boy whistled "that has to hurt…"

Rei just nodded and put his shirt back down "it does"

"What's your name kid" the boy asked.

"R-Rei…Rei Kon" Rei said as he looked up at the boy.

The boy's eyes widened, "y-you're a Kon!"

Rei nodded "yeah…why?"

"Wow you poor kid…out here in the streets we hear a lot of about families that are mean and cruel and the Kons are the most mentioned!" the boy said and then shook his head "I'm Kai…Kai Hiwatari"

Rei nodded "nice to meet you" and he slightly smiled until his side started to pulse with pain and he doubled over onto the ground.

Kai knelt down and touched Reis shoulder "Rei? Hey kid you ok?"

But all of Kai words just faded in one ear and out the other. Soon his vision faded and he fell unconscious.

End Rei's Dream

Rei shot up from his sleep with sweat dripping down his face. He quickly looked around to see Kai asleep on the couch next to him, still fast asleep.

Rei breathed a sigh of relief that he had not awaken his friend.

TBC…


	4. It’s Settled

(A/n this chapter is short…it's here just to fill in the spaces to the next chapter Training In A Memory)

Chapter 4: It's Settled

"So we've settled it…?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah" Kai nodded

"So the last rumble has been decided…so when is it" Max asked with a face of stone.

"Two weeks from today" Rei said in a cold, icy voice.

The gang nodded and Rei sighed, "I can't believe it…the last fight of this stupid war…"

"Yeah" Tyson agreed then trued to Kai "Ya think we'll die?"

Kai closed his eyes, "Maybe…only God knows that answer, Tyson"

Tyson nodded and sat down on an old crate in the room. "How many years have we been in this war?"

Rei looked at Tyson "a few years now Tyson, don't you remember? When that one hood was killed by another from a different gang…and then the gang of the dead guy declared war on that other gang and then it went from there"

"Yeah I know that" Tyson said "But why are we in it…and why are we ending it?"

Max closed his eyes and began to speek "you are so brain dead Tyson, remember the night Kenny was killed but that cop?...he was killed because another gangster tricked the cop…and sense then we've been in it to get revenge...and do you remember who's gang ticked the cop?" Max asked and looked at Tyson who said 'no' "It was Tala's Gang"

"My god Tyson…you have the memory of a Nat!" Rei said as he sat down on the floor.

"Hey gang," Kai said.

"Yeah Kai" they answered.

"How's about we do some training in a memory?" Kai said "you know…the place we used to stay…a long time ago"

The gang smiled and nodded, "You Bet" they all shouted.

TBC…


	5. Training In A Memory

Chapter 5: Training In A Memory

The sun was just starting to shine when Kai had woken up. He always wakes up early! Kai went to Rei's room an hour after he had awakened to see the bed empty.

"Rei?" he said to him self wondering where the golden eyed boy had gone.

Kai walked around the apartment building for about an hour before he found Rei on the rooftop sitting at the edge staring out to the sky. Kai walked over and sat down next to him.

"When did you get up?" he asked "I thought only birds got the warms….not kittens…" (a/n u know the early bird gets the warm thing…)

Rei giggled and looked up at Kai "about an hour or two ago…why?"

"Well I went to wake you and the others but you weren't in your room so I came looking for you" Kai answered and half smiled.

The two sat in silents for a few minutes, at least until they herd Tyson yell that he was "starving" and was going to keel over any second if he did not get food.

Three Hours Later

"Wow" Max said in amazement. "Did this place get bigger or did I get smaller?"

"I think it got bigger Maxy" Tyson answered Max.

"Hey Kai…did we shrink?" Rei asked his tall some what leader.

"No, it's just been a long time sense we've been here…" Kai said as he looked up at an old warehouse.

The old warehouse was the place the gang stayed when they had first met. It's where they trained and lived, at least until they found the apartment blinding.

"Well lets not stand around like idiots, come on" Rei said as he started to walk inside.

The others fallowed right behind him.

Once inside they found the old places they used to sleep and put what little stuff they had brought with them down.

"Hey Kai, Rei" Tyson shouted "me and Max are going to have a look around See Ya!"

"Be careful!" Rei yelled out after them as they ran off.

"So, I guess it's just you and me for awhile: Kai Said as he walked around examining the room.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that one Kai" Rei agreed and turned to look at Kai as he walked around the room "So what do you wanna do?"

"Don't know" was Kai's bleak answer "hey, how much food do we have…you know as well as I do that the second Tyson gets back he'll be saying '_I'm_ _starving, I want_ _food_' and other such things"

"Well…none to tell you the utter truth" Rei said dryly "We ate the last of it last night"

Kai just sighed "I'm not sure if I even want to know the answerer to this but, how much money do we have?"

"Not much I'm afraid; we only have fifty" Rei spoke as he counted the money the gang had 'found' "Yep fifty"

Kai just stayed quite. Trying to think of what they had spent all their money on.

After about ten minutes of silents Rei spoke up "Hey Kai, um….wanna go to the store with me?" Rei asked as he walked up to Kai and gave his cute little 'Kitten Eye' thing that Kai could never say no to.

"Fine" Kai sighed "Just turn of the kitten eyes!"

"Yay!" Rei yelled and jumped up on Kai, hugging him tightly.

Kai laughed softly at Rei's hyper-ness.

After About An Hour At The Store

"Ok Kai, we're all done" Rei laughed "we can go now"

"Finally!" Kai half sighed half yelled.

Once out of the stoke, Kai and Rei swiftly walked back to the warehouse.

"Hey Kai!" Rei asked "Wh-Why are we walking so fast?"

"This part of twon is full of messed up gangs…including some of Tala's allies" Kai said as they neared the warehouse.

"Oh" Rei squeaked and grabbed hold of Kai's arm (making Kai blush) "now I'm scared"

Back t the warehouse

Kai and Rei walked in quickly.

"Hey" Tyson said "Where have you two been?"

"The store" Rei huffed

"Rei, Why are you out of breath?" Max asked and he walked up to Rei and took the bag of groceries.

"We had to walk fast so we weren't seen" Kai said before Rei a chance to speak "some of Tala's allies live around here"

Tyson and max just stood in their spots with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Ten Minutes Later

"Ok let's start 'our' training" Kai said "we'll start with ten laps around the warehouse…START"

It took about twenty minutes for them all to finish running but, after they where done with that Kai made them do what ever else he could think up. Lets just say the gang looked dead and one looked green after they were done. (a/n Kai also did everything with them!)

"Hey Kai…are you ok?" Rei asked "you look like you're about to puke"

"It's the heat…and I do feel sick" as Kai spoke his eyes widened and he shot out the door and to the pear that was next to the building.

"Rei, is Kai ok" Tyson asked a bit worried.

Rei nodded "Yeah….it's the heat" Rei then got up and walked after Kai.

When Rei found Kai he was lent over a railing on the docks. "Hey" he said softly walking up behind Kai and pulling his bangs out of his face. "feel better"

"Not really" Kai said quickly before he puked again.

Rei sighed and started to rub circles on Kai's back to try to calm him down. As he did so he whispered softly to himself "poor baby"

After Kai had lost everything in his stomach he fell back into Rei's arms, exacted. Rei the knelt to the ground where he and Kai would be more relaxed.

Rei laid Kai's head on his chest and stocked his hair. "Tired?" he asked softly.

Kai just nodded and closed his eyes and the sun started to make them sting.

TBC…


	6. Final Rumble Part1

Chapter 6: The Final Rumble / Part One

It had been a week sense the BladeSlayers had started their training and now it's the day of the last rumble.

The sun was just beginning to set on a large open parking lot. The tempter was also beginning to fall, it was around thirdly digresses Fahrenheit, now. (A/n COLD!)

"So you came, vermin" a member of Tala's gang, Kei sneered.

Kei was a young man of 17; he had joined up with Tala after he murdered his own parents. Kei was 5"11 and had extremely pail skin. He had

"You're the only vermin here, Kei!" Max snorted. Kei's hair was a little strange; he had really spiky gray bangs in the front and flat dark purple hair in the back. He wore a tight dark purple muscle shirt with a pair of gray cargo pants. Kei also had two blue shark fins on each cheek which he wore all the time and a pair of dark gray boots. But what made him the second most feared in his gang was his pail blue (You know what a dead parsons eyes look like…well those are Kei's eyes) eyes.

"Pfft, like you could ever beat be little man!" Kei said as he walked up to Max with an evil glint in his pail blue eyes.

Max glared back at the older man; his usually bright ocean blue were caked in pure anger as he grunted in disgust at Kei who just smirked in return.

"Can we fight now or what!" Tyson shouted in the background: he seemed to be a little overly exsited about this rumble.

TBC

A/n: sorry for the Really Short chapter, my coumpter is fking up!


	7. Final Rumble Part2

Chapter 7: Final Rumble Part/2

There was a loud crack of thunder as the first punch was thrown.

Kai's head was thrown to one side as Tala's pale fist contacted with his creamy white chaw. As soon as Kai had gotten over the shock he turned his head and threw a punch right back at Tala.

Max ducked quickly as Kei went to hit his face, "Not so fast!" Max yelled as he swung his leg around as he was still crouched down, he hit the back of Kei's shins making him fall on his back.

Tyson had a surprise attack from tall guy with lavender haired and dark purple eyes: the guy was known as Bryan. He had grabbed Tyson around the neck and was (at the moment) choking him.

"Gah!" was all that Tyson could manage to utter through Bryan's iron grip.

"Tyson!" there was a shout from Rei before Bryan's arms left from around Tyson's neck.

"Rei?" Tyson asked in a confused voice as he looked up to see Rei standing over a now bleeding Bryan, making Tyson's eyes widen. "W-what did u do?"

Rei just stood there for a minute looking down at Bryan's body until he lifted his head and on his face there lie a 'smirk', "I stabbed 'em" he answered in an insane sort of voice.

"R-R-Rei?" Tyson stammered as looked into Rei golden eyes, "A-are you ok?"

Rei looked at him and laughed in a high pitched manner, "Of core Tyson, I'm purr-fectly Fiiiine"

Tyson shuddered at Rei's tone, "Rei…?" he stood up and walked over to his raven haired friend. When he got close enough he could see fear and 'blood' lust in Rei's golden eyes. on buddy…snap out of it!"

Rei just looked at Tyson, not uttering a word. He just stood there giving him his new acquired psycho smile.

Tyson could not take the way Rei was acting any more, so he raised his hand and smacked him hard across the face. "Rei…Wake Up!"

After the impacted Rei just stood still, but a few seconds later he turned his face to look at Tyson, "T-ty?"

"Hey Rei" he answered as he looked his friend over "You ok? Ya back to normal now?"

Rei blinked a few times, "Yeah I suppose so"

The two were then brought out of their thoughts when they herd a loud scream coming from Max.

"Maxie!" Tyson yelled as he raced over to where Max and Kei were fighting and at the moment Max was on the loosing side.

"AH!" he screamed as Kei stabbed him in his arm and dragged it down, tearing at Max's flesh.

"Max" Tyson cried again as he nailed Kei in the head with his knee, sending Kei flying to the ground. "Maxie are you ok?"

"T-Tyson?" Max asked in a weary voice as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me buddy" Tyson answered in a soft voice as he knelt down taking Max into his arms.

Rei POV

Max smiled up at Tyson, trying to hide his pain. But I could tell he was slipping…fast.

"Max" was all I could whisper as I looked at the two. Tyson was looking strong but I bet on the inside he was sobbing as he to knows that Max won't last much longer.

"Tyson" I cringed as the weakness in Max's voice "I love you…"

I could see Tyson starting to cry as he nodded "I love you too Maxie!" he whispered.

Max stared to close his eyes and as he did so I could see his eyes loosing their color…just like Daichi's and Kenny's did not so long ago.

"Maxis…"Tyson whimpered as Max closed his eyes….never to open them again.

I walked over to Tyson and put my hands on his shoulders. I was surprised when I herd him growl like a wild animal.

I stepped back when he rose up off the ground where he had lied Max with his hands cupped over his chest.

I gasped when Tyson looked up, his once friendly eyes where now ablaze. He had revenge written all over his face as he started to walk over to Kei, who had been watching us quietly all this time.

End Rei POV

"Kei" Tyson spat through his clinched teeth "You're gonna pay for what you did to Max!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Boor me to death!" Kei asked in an extremely sarcastic voice. "You and I both know Tyson, you cant hur-"

Kai was cut off when Tyson punched his face in, making blood splatter to the ground. He then took out a 10" blade and put it to Kei' neck. "Dei!" he whispered and pushed down on the dagger, cutting at least 5 inches into Kei's throat.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kei screamed as the blade sliced his throat.

Tyson then smiled and pushed harder, but after a few more seconds he wiped his right hand (the hand that held the dagger) to the far right, killing Kei almost instantly.

Rei POV

Tyson then stood up, he wavered a little the coughed up quite a bit of blood.

I couldn't believe my eyes when he turned to look at me. His skin was white and he had a line of blood running down his cheek from the corner of his lop. When I looked down a little bit I gasped, because there gabbed into his stomach was a larder switch blade.

Tyson fell to his knees and I rushed over to him. He looked up at me as I knelt down to him.

"Rei…" he whispered weakly, I could see his eyes already beginning to become dull.

"Yeah Tyson?" I ask as he starts to fall forward onto me.

"Good luck…w-with the final fight…" he said "good luck to both of you…you and Kai"

"Thanks Tyson" I said back to him as his eyes started to fall. "And a good night to you my friend"

He smiled up at me and fully closed his eyes; I could feel his body go limp in my arms.

I sighed with sadness as I laid him on the ground next to Max.

I then trued to where Kai and Tala where fighting and I started to walk over to them.

'_This is it_' I thought to my self '_this is truly the final fight' _

TBC…


	8. Final Rumble Part3

Chapter 8: Final Rumble Part/3

Rei POV

"Tala!" I shouted as I got closer to the two of them, "Your team is gone! You have no-one else to fight with!"

"What!" Tala yelled and let go of Kai's collar which he had been clinching in to when I had yelled at him. "What do you mean by that_ cat!"_

I glared at Tala after his last comment, "I mean your little crew is DEAD!" I could see the disbelief in the red head eye's ocean blue eyes.

"No! You Fucking Bastard!" Tala sneered at me, "You'll Die!" he then grabbed me by my neck, gripping down hard.

"Gah!" I closed my eyes tight, "K-Kai!"

"Rei!" I could hear Kai's voice yelling my name, but it was faint.

Some how I was already starting to loose conciseness and Tala had only been holding my neck for like thirty seconds.

"Rei!" Kai's voice was getting fainter with his every scream. I could soon feel Tala's hand leave my throat, but it was too late I was too out of breath. I couldn't keep my eye open, so I passed out.

Off Rei POV

Kai POV

"_No_" I thought as I held Rei's limp but still breathing body in my arms.

"Tala will pay" is all that went through my mind. Over and over I repeated "_Tala will pay, Tala will pay, TALA WILL PAY!_"

I stood up after laying Rei down, he looked so peaceful when he's asleep.

"Is your poor kitty-witty hurt?" I herd Tala ask is a sarcastic voice. "Is his Kai-koi gonna cry?"

"No Tala, but you are!" I turned around with the most pissed look on my face, "You're gonna DIE!"

"Oh I'm sooo scared I'm shaking in my boots" he replied.

"Yeah, you should be scared carrot top!" I sneered through my clinched teeth.

"Well then hit me Two Tone!" he dared me and to tell you the truth, I took that dare quite willingly.

My fist contacted with Tala's jaw and sent him hurtling to the ground below him. "There, happy red?"

"You bastard!" he screamed at me, but I only smirked.

"What you said, 'Well then hit me Two Tone'" I answered in a high pitched voice trying my _hardest_ to mock Tala. Ok maybe it wasn't my hardest but hell it ticked him off! "Sooo I did"

Now I can tell you what Tala did next was something I never thought he would stoop so low to, he took out a 10"in switch blade! Even after we both had agreed to have a relatively clean fits fight! "Wh-what the"

"Don't even tell me you really thoughi would fight fair!" he asked me as he held the dagger to my neck.

"I guess I shouldn't of!" I spat back at him.

His smirk widened as he push the dagger in a little, drawing some blood.

Then a removed the dagger from my neck and I sighed quietly, but that wasn't long live because all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain surge through my abdomen.

"AH!" I shrieked in sheer pain at the cold metal of his dagger my stomach.

His smirk then became an insane smile, I always know he had a few (yeah right…try over 1000) screws loss in his head!

"…eh…b-bastard!" I whispered as he started to twist the blade that was still within my gut. But the pain did now last long as the insane smiled on his face changed to one of pain.

He then coughed up a hefty amount of blood that dripped down his chin. "w-what!" he asked as he fell to his knees and there behind him was a now covered in blood, Rei.

"Rei?" I asked as I pulled out the dagger Tala had stabbed into my stomach.

"He was killing you…so I killed him first" he looked up at me with slit golden eyes, "he's number two that I've killed to day"

"What!" I ask in surprise, "Who else have you killed!"

"Bryan" he answered me calmly.

It was quite for a few seconds be for I stared to cough up loads of blood, and my wound started to hurt.

"Kai!" Rei shouted to me as I fell to my knees. But soon I could hear him scream in pain.

"AH!" he yelled and my head shot up, and my eyes went wide on what I saw.

It seems that Tala wasn't completely dead yet, for he was standing behind Rei with the dagger I had pulled out of my self, stabbed through his back and out his chest.

"K-Kai-koi!" he sighed before closing his eyes.

"REI!" I whispered before he fell to the ground, but I can tell you he was dead before his body met the concrete.

"Rei…no" I coughed again and this time I fell to the ground, blood running down my chin. I could hear Tala's now dead body fall to the earth.

End Kai POV

Kai was fading fast and he knew it, but he wasn't scared nor was he sad about dieing, because he knew he had nothing to live for now, all his friends and his love were in heaven, waiting on him.

"Kenny, Daichi, Max, Tyson…Rei," he smiled weakly, "I'm coming home"

Kai's eyes then shut forever, never to see the light of day again.

End!


	9. Epilogue: What Happened Next?

Epilogue: What Happened Next?

"_As the reality of the times take hold,  
We come to terms with the sadness we bear  
Missing the times we never get to share  
Wo wo, wo wo, wo wo, wo wo  
Just a few words because we care  
Still I got all the memories  
Wowo wowo wo wo..."_

Sirens could be herd for miles that night, ambulances and police cars were parked everywhere by an old warehouse near the docks and by an old abandoned apartment building.

"_Say when mi look up ina mi life its plain to see.  
That its never gonna be the same.  
Take another step on towards my destiny.  
But the memories still remain.  
Deep ina mi brain inna mi soul I hold the key.  
Said its never gonna be the same.  
Throughout life and beyond all eternity.  
Yo, we keep burnin up the flame."_

"Did-cha find any of 'em alive?" a tall lean man dressed in a police uniform asked one of his officers.

"No sir" he answered grimly, "there all dead Chief"

The chief then turned to some other offeres that had just arrived, "anyone alive at the partments?"

"No" a female afficer answered, "all we founded was a small boy about the age of 10…it seems he had died of a stab wound"

"_Wish I could rewind all the hands of time and bring back  
Daddigon a great bredrin of mine, I...  
Sit and remember all the things that we spoke of,  
All of the serious reasonings, all di tings we make jokes of.  
Still cannot believe them took your life away  
But those who pull the trigger cannot take away.  
The covenant the righteous have with Jah Jah.  
So I know I'll see you again my brother."_

"Do we have any identities on these boys?" the chief asked his officers.

"Yes sir" a woman with a white lab coat said, "a Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Max Tate, Tyson Granger, Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetsov, and Kei Tanaka where found here at the docks and at the warehouse there was found a Daichi Sumeragi and Spencer Sergei (guy who killed Daichi)"

"_Fi all the friends and families that have past on.  
Leaving impressions and memories that will last on.  
We give thanks fi all the time that we know them,  
Reminisce them legacy that is what we owe them.  
Because they helped to make us who we are.  
So let us never forget and talk it near and far.  
Bless up Grandpa Lee and Aunt Chris-I  
Can't forget you if I try."_

"Those names seem femiler" the chief said as he rubbed his chin, "AH! I know now!"

"Who are they sir" an officer asked form behind him!

"Hilary!" he called out.

"Yes sir!" a tall brunett woman in a police outfit asked as she ran up to him.

"Bring me the missing children listed from 1990-1996 please!" he ordered.

"Yes Sir," she answered and ran off.

"_Father Bogle (keep burnin up all the flame)  
Simpleton (never gonna ever gonna be the same)  
Peter Cargill (keep burnin up all the flame)  
Shorty Malcolm (got memories inna mi brain)  
Nicole Wynter (keep burnin up all the flame)  
All friends and family...We'll never forget you all"_

She returned a few minutes later with the files, "Here sir"

He took the files and thumbed threw them taking out a few pages and them handing them back to Hilary.

"Chief?" she asked, "who are they?"

The chief then laid out the files and said, "look at these boys…and then look at the boys we found" he looked up at the others "these are the younger veisons of them"

"Your right Chief McGregor" she said.

"_Say when mi look up ina mi life its plain to see.  
That its never gonna be the same.  
Take another step on towards my destiny.  
But the memories still remain.  
Deep ina mi brain inna mi soul I hold the key.  
Said it's never gonna be the same._  
_Throughout life and beyond all eternity.  
Yo, we keep burnin up the flame."_

"Call these families!" he looked up at all of them just standing there, "NOW!"

"Yes!" they all answered in unison and ran off to the phones.

-One week later-

It was quite in an old seminary, the only sounds were of weeping tears that meant nothing.

There were nine neatly dug and buried graves five of those graves were right next to each other and about four feet away was where the other four were right next to each other.

"_Wish I could rewind all the hands of time and bring back  
Daddigon a great bredrin of mine, I...  
Sit and remember all the things that we spoke of,  
All of the serious reasonings, all di tings we make jokes of.  
Still cannot believe them took your life away  
But those who pull the trigger cannot take away.  
The covenant the righteous have with Jah Jah.  
So I know I'll see you again my brother."_

The tears that were shed were by mothers and fathers who never really cared about their children. They were just things to take anger out on, nothing but property to destroy.

All the men and women there were in jail uniforms for they had been fined for beating and torturing their children before they all ran off.

"See what you've done to me!" a woman with two tone navy blue hair yelled to the grave which said 'Kai Hiwatari' as she held up the chains binding her wrist, "See these! You did this! You Put these on me! Bastard! You Fucking Bastard!"

"How could you betray use Rei!" a women with long black hair yelled at a grave that said 'Rei Kon', "You screamed too much! Then You Go And Leave The House So People Could See You! They Could See What We Did! You Stupid Weakling!"

"I hope you burn is hell Tala!" a tall men with red hair yelled to the grave marked 'Tala Ivanov' "You stupid fuckin' whore!"

"Same goes with you Bryan!" and equally tall man yelled at the graved marked "Bryan Kuznetsov'.

"_Fi all the friends and families that have past on.  
Leaving impressions and memories that will last on.  
We give thanks fi all the time that we know them,  
Reminisce them legacy that is what we owe them.  
Because they helped to make us who we are.  
So let us never forget and talk it near and far.  
Bless up Grandpa Lee and Aunt Chris-I  
Can't forget you if I try."_

"Maxie" a women whispered to her sons grave. Nor her or her humbun were wearing chains arend their rist, "We're sorry!"

"Yes son," a tall man with brown hair said, "we are very sorry for fighting so much and making you run away!"

"We love Max!" the couple said.

"Tyson, I hope your Happy!" an old man yelled up to the sky. He too did not have any chains on his wrist, "You made my life miserable after you left! I was so scared I had lost you and now I have...But little man…I just want you to know I never hated you…I Loved You and I Still Do!...The only reason I yelled at you was to straighten you up! You were always so lazy. I just wanted you to grow up good and responsible. But you cant now!"

"_Father Bogle (keep burnin up all the flame)  
Simpleton (never gonna ever gonna be the same)  
Peter Cargill (keep burnin up all the flame)  
Shorty Malcolm (got memories inna mi brain)  
Nicole Wynter (keep burnin up all the flame)  
All friends and family...We'll never forget you all"_

After about an hour they all left, Mr. Granger and Mr. & Mrs.Tate drove home as the others where taken back to jail.

That night at the seminary was cold and so it snowed. The snow was so beautiful and the air was so quite. If you just stood there in the graveyard near Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson, and Daichi's graves you could still hear them laughing and play in the snow.

You could still hear their voices saying,

"_We won! _

_We won _

_The last Gang War!_"

The End!


End file.
